Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
The Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, more commonly known as the Banshee, is the Covenant's standard ground assault aircraft. Overview The Banshee is a fast, personal aerial assault craft used by the Covenant. It is equipped with two wings which terminate in a propulsion jet and an anti-gravity pod leaving behind a signature vaporous exhaust trail while flying. The Banshee is capable of reaching a speed of over 100 km/hHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 4, with a low flight ceiling estimated to be around 100-300 meters, The Art of Halo, Page 128 and is extremely maneuverable. It is also able to perform highly aerobatic maneuvers, such as lateral rolls and vertical flips. While fast and agile, this aircraft is further enhanced by two weapon pods slung underneath the fuselage: Each pod contains a light Plasma Cannon that fires in the 100-250 KW Range and a Fuel Rod Cannon. Halo: The Flood, page 51 Due to its low flight ceiling, the Banshee is vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire and well aimed infantry. Though small arms fire may disrupt or disable the pilot, only heavy weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher and the Missile Pod are capable of inflicting enough damage to destroy the vehicle. The Banshee is never seen being piloted by one of the "inferior" Covenant races, such as Jackals and Grunts: It is solely operated by either Brutes or Elites in combat situations. The Banshee is commonly known for wreaking havoc on Human forces in ground campaigns: UNSC forces are always forced to deal with Banshees or abandon certain areas when Covenant air support comes into play. Banshees will often employ hit and run tactics until an area has been cleared of enemy forces, while weaker targets or high priority targets will be chased after until destroyed. Banshees are rarely seen flying alone; even the lightest patrol will consist of two Banshees, while a common patrol may consist of five or more. The Banshee's Plasma Cannons, deemed "light", are understated. One bolt will instantly kill a light armored flesh based target. Even heavily armored targets like the SPARTAN-IIs would only be able to withstand a few bolts before being killed. A direct hit from the Banshee's secondary Fuel Rod Cannon would instantly blow any flesh based target into bits of charred flesh. In the context of the Halo games, all of the plasma weapon's strength and lethality are compensated for both the sake of ESRB rating, and gameplay. Advantages The Banshee is a versatile aircraft in Campaign and Multiplayer, and, in the control of an experienced player, can be extraordinarily difficult to take out. Its twin, rapid fire Plasma Cannons are exceptionally efficient at taking out individual infantry, and a single Fuel Rod from its similarly named cannon can make easy work of an entire group of opponents. The boosting capability of the vehicle allows for quick entry and exit from combat situations, as well as splattering. Boosting also allows a pilot to (for a time) outpace a homing missile from the Missile Pod, escape the deadly beam of a Spartan Laser, or slip away from opposing vehicles and small arms. Utilizing barrel rolls and flips, the Banshee is able to avoid many slow moving projectiles at short or long range, while also facilitating quick turns around obstacles or close threats. Disadvantages The Banshee is lightly armored and thus vulnerable to explosives, anti-vehicle weaponry, and even moderate small arms fire from human projectile weaponry. Weapons like the Missile Pod or Spartan Laser, will easily take down the craft. Other weapons such as the Rocket Launcher can instantly destroy a Banshee at close range but are harder to hit at longer ranges. Other alternatives include the Warthog's M41 LAAG, although if the Warthog is stationary it is easy for the Banshee pilot to take out the vehicle with a Fuel Rod shot. It is weaker to other Banshees, Hornets and heavy tanks. Scorpion Tanks are also quite effective against Banshees as it is hard for the pilot to maneuver away from the shot from one of the two cannons the Scorpion has. The Gauss warthog turret can make short work of a Banshee. At close range a Banshee can be destroyed with Plasma or Spike Grenades. It can also be hijacked at low speeds. This can be effective if there is a Gravity Lift, giving you the elevation needed to hijack a careless Banshee pilot. The Banshee can also be disabled if it comes into range of an activated Power Drain. This causes loss of flight, firepower being disabled and ultimate loss of control usually resulting in a crash, leaving the pilot vulnerable to incoming ground fire. During a match with Banshee spawns, it is advisable to wait until all Spartan Laser and missile pod ammo has been depleted. That way you can wreak havoc without worry of having a barrage of missiles or a red dot following you. Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *It is no longer capable to hover in mid-air, which was featured in Halo: CE. *The iconic 'screams' of the Banshee can only be heard from a very short distance away in Halo 2, while it could be heard from very far away in Halo: CE. *The Banshee, including all other Covenant vehicles and the Master Chief featured in Halo: CE Campaign, no longer has a health bar similar to the player's. *In Halo 2, the ability to boost the Banshee's engines was added, but at the cost of maneuverability and weapon power. *In Halo 2, the ability to hijack, or "skyjack," an occupied enemy Banshee has been added. *The Banshee can now be used in Halo 2 ''Multiplayer. It should be noted, though, that it was also available in Halo PC. *In Halo 2, when damaged, the Banshee will lose parts and emit blue sparks. *The Fuel Rod Cannon has been removed from ''Halo 2 Multiplayer for balancing purposes. *The Banshee has gained the ability to move left and right without having to roll, allowing it to strafe more effectively. *The use of Banshee tricks has been added, possibly to balance homing rockets. *Overall, a Halo 2 ''Banshee that is not boosting is slower than the model from ''Halo: Combat Evolved. *High velocity impacts will now injure the player whilst in the Banshee. *The Halo 2 Banshee's plasma cannons are now more accurate than those in Halo: CE, but the bolts only travel half as far before evaporating. *The Banshee, once easy to kill with an MA5B Assault Rifle, is now near-impossible to kill with any basic projectile or plasma weapon. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Banshee in Halo 3 is largely unchanged from Halo 2; The most notable difference is the time in which a stunt can be performed and an increase in boosting speed. *The Fuel Rod Cannon has been added for use in Multiplayer. *The Banshee can no longer face any lower than 45 degrees, to prevent it from overpowering ground players and for more airplane-like strafing runs. *In Halo 3 the Banshee's wings cannot be fully shot off, as the fiction states that without the anti-grav pods the Banshee has nothing to keep it in the air. *NPCs can now fire the Fuel Rod Gun which can home in to vehicles. *Along with the Wraith, the Banshee has received a substantial visual upgrade. Its canopy now has a green iridescent sheen, which appears almost insectoid. It resembles a true alien alloy and adds to the verisimilitude of Halo 3. *Its plasma trail that it forms in the air looks more plasma-based than in Halo 2. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo 3: ODST * The Banshee will now hover when not being moved. * The Banshee can now face nearly completely downwards. * The Banshee can now rotate 360 degrees in mid air. * The engines on the Banshee's body are much more noticable. * There is a new engine inside the Banshee's canopy. * The fuel rod projectile doesn't arc down, instead it stays straight. Halo Wars The Banshee appears in most Halo Wars levels and can be used by players in Skirmish mode when choosing a Covenant Leader. They can be built inside the Summit at a price of 200 resources and have up to 3 available upgrades: *"Boost": the Banshee has now a speed boost ability. Costs 200 resources and requires tech level 1. *"Repeating Cannon": Increases fire rate of cannons. Costs 400 resources and requires tech level 2. *"Sacrifice": when destroyed, the Banshee crashes against a ground target to inflict impact damage. Costs 700 resources and requires tech level 3. Banshees are effective against ground troops, and the most effective way of taking them out seems to be through the use of a UNSC Wolverine vehicle. They are capable of hovering in current builds of the game, as opposed to all other models of the Banshee, in which the vehicle is continually moving. Banshees become the fastest unit in Halo Wars while they boost. Trivia *In Celtic Mythology, a Banshee is a woman spirit, from Irish folklore, who wails for the death of a particular person, before they die. The Banshees have to steal souls from people to live. The high pitched sound made by the Banshee in Halo is a reference to this, especially while performing tight maneuvers making it easy to hear them before you see them. *A Heretic version of the Banshee appears in Halo 2 its only notable difference however is its golden trim, colors of the Sangheili home world, Sanghelios. *Banshees are seen in the three part series Halo: Landfall. They seem to fly much faster than in Halo 3, often performing strafing runs, and its weapons seem to do more damage. The plasma projectiles seem to also travel much faster, however this may be because "our" experience with the Banshee is through John-117, who has reflexes several times faster than a normal human. *A lightly recurring theme throughout the series is players almost dying in vehicle crashes, mainly in the Banshee. In The Maw, when the Master Chief enters the Pillar of Autumn the Banshee he is riding crashes into the side of the ship, much to Cortana's annoyance. Midway through Halo 2's The Oracle, the Arbiter crashes his Banshee into a platform, only to climb up unscathed, just as the Chief did. Players can also achieve this maneuver. It is easily done on maps with accessible trees, such as Valhalla or Avalanche. The player could simply boost into a tree and the Banshee will explode on impact while the player falls to the ground without losing any of his/her shield. *Supposedly, Banshees use anti-gravity pods on the ends of their wings to fly. However, in Halo 2, a Banshee can lose both of these pods and still fly normally. It is unknown if Bungie intended for the Banshees to have an emergency propulsion system, or if this was simply overlooked in the making of the game. *In the novel Halo: First Strike, a Banshee is capable of carrying Master Chief and a second SPARTAN-II Linda-058. In addition, Zuka 'Zamamee and Yayap rode in a Banshee together in Halo: The Flood, whilst escaping the battle for Alpha Base. In all the games, a Banshee can only carry one person. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the pilot's legs can be seen as they fly away but it is impossible to snipe them out of the Banshee even though the reticule turns red. *On page 129 of The Art of Halo, Banshees are seen firing Fuel Rod Cannons on the Halo 2 map Waterworks, in the Halo 2 Beta. *On the cover of the Halo: Combat Evolved, the two Banshees appear to be un-piloted as the top canopy enclosing the driver is up. Also, the two Banshees that shot down Foehammer also had open canopies. These were probably either an early render or a glitch in the rendering, the PC version of Halo: CE, did not have open canopies and had Elites in them. *In Halo 3 if you manage to board a Banshee on the level The Covenant, it will automatically explode when you exit the craft, much like the AA Wraith. Only Banshees that have been disabled by shooting the Brute pilot out of the cockpit behave like normal Banshees, i.e. when dismounting the Banshee does not automatically explode. Disabling the Banshee is naturally easier on lower difficulties, due to the lower health of the individual pilot. *The Banshee has several resemblances to the Junkers Ju 87 "Stuka" used by the Germans in WWII. Both are Ground Assault Vehicles and inferior in combat against fighter craft. They also share the wailing sound when diving. *This may only be done on Halo 3: if you do a backflip and get out during the backflip, the Banshee will wiggle about before diving. This may be due to the physics engine. *If you look closely at a Banshee you will find that it somewhat resembles an Elite's head, with the cockpit as its skull and its blasters as its "mandibles." *When you are attacking the Control Room on the last level of Halo 2, if you get out of your Banshee and destroy it and then destroy one of the two Banshees by the Control Room, it respawns into a Heretic Banshee. *In the Halo novels, the Banshee is simultaneously weaker and stronger. Stronger in the sense that it's plasma and cannon are at their most realistic strength, but weaker in the fact that the mounted plasma turrets must charge, and it is prone to losing control of itself with only minor nicks to it's canards. *In Halo: First Strike, Linda-058 was able to kill Banshee pilots with perfect ricochets from her Sniper rifle, a feat impossible in gameplay. *If you observe carefully, the Heretic Banshee's Plasma Cannons have a higher rate of fire than the normal Banshee. *On The Arbiter, if you land a Banshee on any of the platforms, and it is destroyed, another one will always spawn. The same is true of the level Two Betrayals in the first game. *On Delta Halo, you can't seem to board the Banshees. If you kill the pilots inside, you also can't enter them. However, in one guide for Halo 2, it says that you can skip half of the level with a Banshee. *In Halo 3, the katana's sword hilt can be seen jutting out of the right side of the Banshee canopy. *If you destroy a Banshee while it is boosting, the boost lights will still visible on the destroyed wreckage. Gallery Image:Halo-3-Banshee.jpg|A Banshee on Sandtrap. Image:12413077-Full.jpg|An exploding Banshee on Valhalla. Image:BansheesAotCR.jpg|Two Banshees on the level Assault on the Control Room. Image:1209950359 Underbelly.jpg|Underside of a Banshee, seen dodging an incoming missile. Image:Banshee-1.jpg|A Banshee performing a barrel roll. Image:Halo Wars Banshee.jpg|Banshee concept art from the game Halo Wars. Image:Bansheegowhee.JPG|A Banshee in full flight. Image:1220830927 Banshee inside.png|A close-up of a Banshee's control system, in Halo: CE map Blood Gulch. Sources Links Internal *Banshee Glitch *The Great Banshee Switch *AV-14 Attack VTOL - UNSC Equivalent *Banshee Jumping es:Banshee Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles